


Drowning in you

by Queenofthebees



Series: Truth [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jonsa Smut Week, Masturbation, robert doesn't come to winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He caught the red hair and huffed in annoyance that Sansa had sneaked out of her chambers to the pools. It seemed the harder he tried to avoid her, the more she appeared in his path.It only took him a second longer to realise that she was naked in the water, her body gliding effortlessly under the rippling water as she dived beneath the surface and emerged again with her hair sticking to her face.Day 1 of Jonsa Smut Week: Get a little wet.





	Drowning in you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I took both prompts lol.  
> And while there isn't actual smut in this, there will be other installments in the series for the other prompts and which will have smut so...meh, I'm counting it :p

To say that Jon was surprised to find Sansa standing in the courtyard at the break of dawn was an understatement. Sansa was always up with the sun, but she would choose to remain inside to sew and dance, where her pretty dresses were safe from the dirt.

He was even more surpised when she beamed at him and waved him over with a delicate curve of her hand. He even looked behind him, expecting Robb to be emerging from the door. But it was only him and when he looked back at her again, she gave him a pointed look.

“Morning,” he greeted as he approached her warily.

Sansa had never been cruel to him, never pretended he didn’t exist. Yet he never spent as much time with her as he does his other siblings. Not since she was a mere babe learning to walk anyway. He used to think he would be as close with her as Robb when she would toddle towards him with a bright smile and outstretched arms.

But when she learned to speak, learned how to please those around her and that being with a bastard was not such a way, she had retreated and rarely spent time with him since.

“Are you going for your morning swim?” she asked.

“Yes,” he responded slowly.

“Tomorrow, you shall come to my door and take me with you,” she said sweetly but with the authority of a Queen. “I wish to learn.”

He opened his mouth to object but she had already gathered her skirts and walked right past him, leaving him standing there staring after her with a confused and annoyed frown.

He liked the peace in the morning, his daily swim relaxed him and made him feel more refreshed and alert for the day. He loved his siblings dearly but finding time to himself was hard, especially with Rickon old enough to start following everyone everywhere and demanding attention. His swims were his only real moments that were truly to himself.

But the alternative was telling Sansa no. And he grimaced at the thought of that. Sansa was very good at getting what she wanted and he knew if he refused her this he would never hear the end of it. His lips twisted as he thought even Lady Catelyn might be told that the bastard had upset her eldest daughter and he didn’t need that sort of attention.

He sighed in defeat, knowing he had no choice but to agree to his lady sister’s demands.

***

She was draped in a long fur cloak when he knocked on her door at dawn. Her hair was in a simple northern braid and he briefly noted how he liked that more than the fancy southern styles she had started to favour.

Beaming, she slipped her arm around his elbow, not letting him process the strange feeling of Sansa being so close to him, before they were walking down the halls and out into the courtyard.

“Is it terribly difficult?” she asked as they approached the godswood pool. Jon shrugged.

“It took me a while,” he replied honestly.

She shrugged off her cloak, folding it neatly at the side of the pool. In only her shift, she shivered slightly in the cool morning air, her arms hugging around her body.

“At least the water is warm,” Jon commented, shrugging his own sleepshirt off.

Normally, he swam naked in the pool but that was hardly appropriate now. So he kept his smallclothes on as he sat on the edge of the pool and tapped the ground in silent command for her to join him.

He slid into the water fully, turning to face her. She let him take her hand, his other holding her waist carefully as he pulled her into the pool. She clutched his shoulders as the water slid up to her shoulders but Jon smiled in reassurance. He could see her trying to not show her nervousness so he pretended he hadn't noticed it.

"I'll keep hold of your hands," he said. "You need to lift your legs up so you're on your front, alright?"

She nodded, slowly following his commands. Her hands squeezed his and he made sure to comment on how well she was doing already. Sansa always liked to be praised at the things she did, it helped her to excel even further in whatever she was doing.

She beamed at him, laughing in disbelief as she kicked her legs when he told her to and he urged her forwards across the water.

And Jon couldn't help but be caught up in her happiness too.

But he laughter died in his throat when they finally emerged from the pool to go back to the keep to break fast. His eyes had caught the way her shift clung to her curves, her breasts visable beneath the thin material and Jon had froze, surprised and frightened by how much the sight aroused him.

He had ran back to the keep only half dressed in his need to get away from her ignoring her bewildered calls.

***

It took two more torturous weeks before he gave up and refused to even go swimming at all.

He feined illness for a few days to get Sansa to back off and then claimed that he was still too weak to swim. He suggested that someone else teach her instead so she didn't lose her momentum before he had closed the door in her face.

The fact that she had chosen Theon had annoyed him to no end. Especially when the ironborn made no attempt to hold back from clutching her hips, from pulling her closer than was necessary. And Sansa's laughter echoed around the godswood when he had come one morning, later than normal, hoping to avoid her.

He watched as Theon splashed water at her, making her shriek and giggle before he would step away, forcing her to swim after him. Jon swallowed thickly, jealous at how far she had progressed and how Theon had been the one to see it.

_She's your sister!_

_Half._

He had avoided the pool for days once more, his moods sourer than normal that even Arya had told him to cheer up already. 

And then, once he had gone to the pools before the sun was up. The moon was still high as he walked into the woods but he had paused at the sound of splashing water. Taking cover behind a tree, he peered out towards the lake in confusion, wondering who would be out this late.

He caught the red hair and huffed in annoyance that Sansa had sneaked out of her chambers to the pools. It seemed the harder he tried to avoid her, the more she appeared in his path.

It only took him a second longer to realise that she was naked in the water, her body gliding effortlessly under the rippling water as she dived beneath the surface and emerged again with her hair sticking to her face.

He groaned as her breasts appeared above the water, completely bared to his view. Although he had figured their shape and colour from the time he had seen through her shift, seeing them completely bare was something else. He longed to lick the water from them.

He knew he should go, Sansa would be mortified if she knew he had seen her. Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away as she swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself from the water. She threw her shift on quickly and wrapped her cloak around herself before quickly disappearing along the path. No doubt she knew she had to get back before dawn when someone would notice that she was gone.

Jon pressed himself to the tree as she darted past, his breath caught in his throat as though he feared one breath would give him away. He closed his eyes tight, willing his cock to die down.

***

In the between of dreams and waking, his pillow felt almost like a person lying beside him.

And in his sleepy mind, his dream was still clear. Sansa, here beside him, her sweat slicked body catching in the firelight as he kissed every each of her he could reach.

He groaned as he clutched the pillow tighter to his chest. And then, he started to fully awaken, the image of Sansa still clear in his mind and his cock hard. He tried thinking of Septa Mordane, of what father would do if he knew, he tried to think of Catelyn's reaction. Surely, he thought, the idea of losing his cock completely would make his desire disappear.

"I truly am a bastard," he moaned as his cock seemed to only get harder. Giving up, he reached down and wrapped his hand around himself.

He wondered if he breasts would be soft, if she would moan or sigh gently as he played with her nipples. Would she like it if he sucked on them, grazed his teeth against them as they hardened? He would do anything to find out.

His breath started to catch in his throat, his stomach muscles twitching in warning as his hand sped up. 

He wondered what her cunt felt like, if she would prefer his fingers or his tongue on it. Jon would happily do both, several times.

"Fuck," he groaned as his release spilled across his hand with another grunt.

Chest heaving he wiped his hand on the sheets with a grimace. He swallowed thickly, staring up at the ceiling as he felt the shame creep up, tightening in his chest until he had to close his eyes to force back the tears threatening to fall.

How could he do such a thing? Touching himself to thoughts of his sister ( _half,_ his mind hissed) and imagining himself in bed with her.

He knew there was only one thing he could do.

He would have to ask, beg, father to allow him to take the black so that he could be as far from Sansa as possible, forever.


End file.
